Party Dress
by GingerSlytherin666
Summary: Short tid bit inspired by the reactions of the Asahina brothers' reactions to Ema all dressed up for the wedding in episode 3. What if she's going out to a party with a friend? First fanfiction so be as honest as you like.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, but the funny thing is that I never intended for my mindless scribblings to turn into a fanfiction. I was just re-watching episode three of Bro Con between writing my own story. So with a few tweaks to the names of my characters to fit in with Japanese culture, I have a short ramble inspired by the reactions of the Asahina brothers to Ema all dressed up for the wedding and the fun loving, almost taunting, nature of the characters from my own little project.**

 **Please review, I'd like an outsiders perspective on my writing so be as blunt and honest as you like.**

 **\- GingerSlytherin666**

* * *

Rina had spent the past two hours working on Ema's hair, make-up and outfit for the evening. Rina and her brother, Daiki, had been invited to a particularly posh party as special guests and were asked to bring dates. Where Rina had politely declined bringing a date, Daiki had asked Ema, the twins' closest friend. He felt that she deserved an evening where she cold dress up and have a really fun evening with her friends, away from her thirteen over-bearing stepbrothers. He was supposed to pick Ema up at six o'clock but Rina went round earlier so that they could get ready together.

When Rina had arrived at the Asahina residence, it was the anything-but-pure monk, Kaname, who greeted her first. Inside the living room however, it seemed like all of the brothers were there together. After fighting Tsubaki off from peeking at the dresses she had brought over for Ema and herself,she made her way to Ema's room. The second she stepped through the door, Juli began yelling that Ema wouldn't be safe and that she'd be let loose amongst wolves. It wasn't until Rina had pledged that she and her brother would protect her fiercely that he backed down.

Once Rina had finished their make-up, she called for Louis and asked if her would style Ema's hair whilst she curled her own long brown hair. Louis had worked wonders with Ema's hair, curls and braids framed her face, complementing her natural make-up look. Shortly after he'd finished, Louis was politely kicked out so that the two girls could change into their dresses.

Rina was the first to walk down the flight of stairs to meet the thirteen curious brothers in the living room. She revelled in the gasps that were closely followed by a silence as they saw her. Her smokey make-up, a style commonly used in America, complimented her rich chocolate eyes. Her dres had a layered scoop neckline which trailed over her shoulders and fell in a rounded scoop on the small of her back, revealing a small tattoo of a back rose. The black fabric fell loosely down to her hips then clung tightly until the material stopped mid-thigh. Most of her exposed back was hidden by her thick brown tresses which had tendrils framing her face and falling onto her covered chest. She gave a brief spin on her black, three inch kitten heels, before calling for the real star, the reason all of the brothers were crowded around for.

As Ema descended on the staircase even Masaomi, Hikaru and Iori (the more collected of the brothers) couldn't help but gape along with the rest of them. Ema was wearing a decidedly more modest dress that Rina, with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt that fell just bellow the knee. Fuuto, Yusuke and the triplets stared openly at the mint and pastel pink fabric that seemed to compliment her skin tone so perfectly. Her natural make-up and intricately styled hair appeared to make her glow, setting alight a new found confidence that seemed to make her stand taller in her heels.

After multiple blushing faces, several nosebleeds and thirteen awkward compliments (some more awkward and stammered than most), the two girls met Daiki outside who was wearing a fancy black tuxedo and bow tie whilst leaning against the hood of his shiny blue sports car. With reassurances from both Rina and Daiki that Ema would be back by half past eleven the same evening, the three set off to have fun at a truly amazing party.


End file.
